What if?
by Rock-Mock
Summary: What would happen if Bella was with Jasper, Emmett, Mike, jacob or still with Edward. Which would work out, which wouldnt. rated M because of a death. sorry for spelling mistakes.
1. What if i had Jasper?

The night was still, I couldn't sleep. There was too much stuff on my mind to shut it off.

I closed my eyes and saw everything pass in front of me. Images of everyone were flashing. Edward, Jacob, Mike, Emmett, Jasper.

What was happening to me?

Why did I feel this strange attraction to all of them?

Jasper with his silent look, just this blank stare. His pale, cold skin and gold eyes.

Emmett with his masculine body. Sometime I just wish he would save me.

Mike, he was normal, nothing out of the ordinary about him. A simple guy.

Edward, he loves me, but why is it so hard to just love him, and only him.

Jacob, there are no words.

I lay there thinking. What would happen if I went with any of them.

Jasper.

I'm sitting shot gun with Jasper driving. He was silent. His hand reached for mine, I moved it closer to his. Some of the skin on my wrist catches with the pin that's holding my button together. It ripped some of my skin, red liquid oozed out of my tiny cut. I frantically looked at Jasper. His face was not so blank anymore, he showed his teeth in a sadistic, hungry smile. Letting go of the wheel he growled at me. Grabbed my arm. I screamed and watched as he sunk his teeth into my flesh. The car jerked and I turned my head. Ahead of us was a bridge and we weren't going straight along it any more. Jasper foot was still on the pedal, pushing it through the bottom of the car. I felt dizzy, my head was spinning. The car hit the side rail. We went over. I looked down at the water below, and Jasper still held firm on my arm.

I opened my eyes, "I don't think that's what I really had in mind." I softly said to myself.


	2. what if i had Emmett

Emmett

I'm lying in bed, I can't sleep. There's nothing to do now. I think about the day that has just passed.

I had spent the day with Emmett, down in the clearing; we sat on a tree stump and talked. It was surprising there was anything to talk about. When I got home I got into a fight with Charlie about not being home on time. He said that Emmett wasn't goof for me, that he's a bad guy. That really ticked me off, I told Charlie that I would leave here if he didn't approve, that I don't care what he thinks. He just told me that he won't let me see Emmett if I talk like that. But he can't stop me I thought. That was until he took my keys. So here I am, I wished Emmett possessed the same ability as Edward, so he could read my mind and take me away from this place. My thoughts were shattered like my bedroom window. The glass all of a sudden smashed. I was lucky I didn't have my bed under my window; otherwise things could have been bad. Then a figure appeared at the end of my bed. It was Emmett. A huge smile rose across my face, it faded when I heard Charlie yelling.

"What's going on Isabella Swan!" My door swung open, banging loudly on the wall. And I the doorway stood Charlie.

In a second Emmett grabbed me and jumped out the window. Over Emmett's shoulder I saw Charlie at the window yelling. But I couldn't hear what he was saying.

And I didn't care, Emmett was with me. I felt like he saved me. I hugged myself to him. He ran down the road and into the forest. When we got in there he held me tighter. I didn't take much notice at first, but his grip didn't let go. As he ran, he pulled me tighter and tighter. Squeezing me to him. I couldn't breathe, he squeezed all the air out of me. I gasped for air, but I could get none. Dizziness won over me, my head spun around, everything was a blur. Then he stopped and put me on the ground. I was relieved finally a breathe, but when I was out of his arms, I couldn't get any, my lungs didn't work. My eyes closed in my final tries.

I quickly opened my eyes, and took a deep breath relieved to find I could breathe. Emmett might not be a good idea. I thought.


	3. What if i had Mike?

Mike

It was raining, yet again, in this little town called forks. The moisture in the air was almost unbearable, but I stayed here, for my dad, Charlie. He had already left this morning before I got up, so the house was free. It's nice to have time to my own in the mornings, it's not that I do anything inappropriate, but it just feels right.

As I looked back to the house in the rear view mirror I thought to myself, this is the place that I belong.

Mike was always the first to say hi to me in the mornings when I get to school. Everyone slowly gets up and walks over, but Mike was always there. But not today, Jessica almost ran up to me and stopped me right there.

"I may have done something really bad," She said puffed out from her run over here.

"What?" I asked. What could she have done wrong, I thought to myself.

"I may have told Mike that you liked him." She cringed away for a second.

"What!" I yelled at her. Never have I ever like Mike, yes he's my friend, but that's it.

I saw movement in my peripheral vision; it was Mike coming towards me. I looked his way, and he smiled and waved. I gave him a little smile and turned back to Jessica, but she had already run off to Eric and Angela.

"Hey Bella" Mike said cheerfully.

I nodded at him.

"So....." he began.

"Yeah so..." I mumbled.

"Umm Jessica told me yesterday that..." he began to say.

"Mike whatever Jessica said" but Mike stopped me there. He put his hand to my mouth.

"Shoosh, you don't have to say anything, I already know."

"Listen Mike, really you don't know." But he stopped me again, this time he was in front of my face, close enough I felt his breath on my lips. Not a feeling I was intending on. I starred at him, but all I wanted to do was turn away, but unfortunately he kept my face held in one place. He lent in to kiss me. Our lips met and I pushed him off, and I began to run away from him.

I was about to yell sorry back at him, when he spoke. "Don't fight this Bella, we were meant to be."

Ughh. I thought never were we ever meant to be. I kept running from him but he chased after me. I ran to the road, cars were zooming across. I stopped right on the edge of the path. I breathed hard watching the cars. I didn't dare turn to face Mike's shame. But he caught me, well not exactly catch. Mike slammed hard into my back forcing me to stumble forward onto the road. Mike was on the path, but I was exposed. When I was about to walk back, I heard a loud horn, I turned and saw an eighteen wheeler truck coming straight for me. It hit me, I was smeared on the front before I even knew. I couldn't feel my legs, my arms. I heard the screeching of tires on the tar. The truck stopped. I turned to look at my body, thankful that somehow I made it out alive. But as I turned my head it feel, without a body to hold it up. I felt a hard knock on the back of my head. It was no longer connected to my body. I looked up at my body on the front of the truck, I could feel the light stretching out of me now. And then darkness.

Once again I opened my eyes and found the roof of my room.

"Never ever would I find Mike attractive."


	4. What if i had Jacob?

Jacob.

He pulled me into his arms, holding me. He kissed me softly on the lips, and moved back. I laid my head on his bare chest, he was so warm. It felt good to be wrapped in his arms in this freezing cold weather. Outside it was raining and Billy was at Charlie's so Jake and I had his house to ourselves.

Jake was finally comfortable with being around me now that he could control when he changes himself. Occasionally he got so angry but that didn't happen often. Mostly it was by Paul but Sam got so mad he attacked Paul last time it happened.

Neither of us said anything just sat together. Nothing really needed to be said. I concentrated on listening to rain pelting down on the roof, but then I was distracted by a loud thump outside. It was Paul. He didn't know I was here, so when he burst through the door he looked surprised, buy an evil grin smudged his face. I knew he was about to say something, and I wouldn't end good.

"Well if it isn't Jacob and Bella." Paul started.

"What do you want Paul," Jake said with so much anger in his voice. Sometimes I don't get why Jake gets so mad at Paul, but then again sometimes he deserves it.

"Well I was going to come hang with you, but it seems you're a little occupied." He lifted his eyes at me and then looked back over to Jake.

Jake was burning up under my skin.

"Jake calm down, he didn't say anything wrong." I tried calming him, but for some reason anything Paul says it gets on his nerves.

"No Bella," he said closing his eyes.

For some reason Jake just kept getting angrier and angrier. Paul didn't say anything when he saw how angry Jake was; Paul just started backing away, out of the house. But in stayed, trying to clam Jake down. But Jake couldn't contain himself anymore.

"No Bella, you don't know what he thinks, what he says to me!" Jake yelled at me. I laid my hand on his shoulder, "he's just joking around,"

But Jake was over the edge; he screamed out in pain and threw his arms in the air to grab his head. He pushed me out of the way with all his force; I flew across the room and hit the TV, smashing it all into pieces. I was crying bits of glass had gotten stuck in my arms and back, Blood was dripping down my arms. I looked up at Jake with tears running down my face, but he just growled. Jake had turned into his wolf form. I didn't try to stop Jake after that, everything hurt too much. I couldn't do anything to stop it anyways, even if I tried. So I laid there and Jake walked towards me, no sorrow or any apologetic look in his eyes. But he laid his head down on my arm when he reached me. I thought he was sorry and it was a mistake, but then he started licking my wounds. His tongue pushed the glass further in my arms. I threw my head up and cried out in pain. When I looked back down again jakes Mouth was wide open. I didn't know what to do. But then Jake didn't really give me a choice of what to do. He laid his head back down, and bit my arm. His sharp teeth sunk deep into my flesh. I screamed so loud I expected Paul to come back, or anyone to see what was going on. But no one came. It was just me and Jake. He released his grip on my arm then bit down hard again on my stomach, blood was gushing out of my new wounds. And Jake ripped out my flesh, and started eating it. One slow bite after another he ate me. I screamed and screamed. This pain was too much I couldn't deal with it, the pain that ran through my flesh and the pain that ran through my heart. How could he do this to me.

My question was only short lived because I felt a hot breath on my face, I opened my eyes and saw rows of sharp, blood stained teeth around my head, they began closing in on me, and I wished that he would just kill me faster, and not so slow. I just wanted this pain to be over. I felt a tingle on the sides of my head, which turned into pressure than nothing. I could feel nothing, it was just darkness.

I screamed with tears running down my cheeks. And I realised it was just a dream.

Charlie burst through the door, "What happened, are you okay?" he was straight by my bed. Rubbing the sides of my head.

"It was just a bad dream," I told him.

"Well you've never had a dream like that before." He got up again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I said and he shut the door and went back to his room.

At this point I was scared, out of all my little fantasies I died in every one of them.

Was what was meant to happen to me, does my life just lead to death. I didn't wanna think about it anymore so I shut my eyes and soon enough, I was back in the world of my nightmares.


	5. What if stayed with Edward?

Edward.

It was a cold afternoon, but even colder next to Edward. I was glad he couldn't read my mind, because he would know how freezing I was right now. But I still wanted to be near him, no matter what. He didn't understand that, he thought he was bad for me. I still tell him that all doesn't matter as long as I'm with you. He smiles smugly and normally just kisses me very lightly. Apparently I'm too much of a temptation, I still don't see how. Vampire or not.

But it was a really good afternoon, just being with Edward.

All of a sudden Edward is up and in front of me, it's still startling how fast he can run or move.

"Come on, up let's go." He grabbed my hand and hauled me of the couch.

"What!?" But I didn't have time to ask my next question before I was on his back and he was running through the forest.

The wind that I felt when Edward ran with me was incredible, but still of all the time that he has run with me I'm still scared of him hitting a tree. But I closed my eyes, (which made me feel a little better about the tree thing, but not much) and laid my head on his back. Just resting there, but at the speed he was running where ever we were going it wouldn't be too long until we were there.

He stopped only a second later and he was standing at the foot of an enormous tree, he leaned his head back and looked to the top of the tree. I clung on to his back when he reached a hand out and placed it on the tree; he clawed his hands up and began to climb the tree.

I closed my eyes yet again this was something that we had only done once, and I still wasn't all that used to climbing, cause when I was a child I always seemed to fall out of the tree, instead of staying in it.

Once again Edward stopped and it took me a while before I opened my eyes, he was cooing at me trying to get me to climb off his back and take in the incredible view that was before me. But me being my stubborn self I didn't move. This tree was somehow higher than the one we had climbed before, and it was bad enough the first time.

Edward began to become impatient with me, he was shaking me gently at the beginning but his shakes became more violent. I cried out for him to stop, and for him to climb back down, he didn't budge. He just kept telling me it was okay, that I was safe with him.

A foul stench then filled the air and I couldn't block my nose to get it out. But Edward seemed to love it; he was jumping from branch to branch down the tree. The shaking got me even more scared than before, but he seemed to not care for me at the moment.

Edward kept jumping and jumping, it seemed as though we would never reach the ground. But I knew we were getting closer and as we got closer the smell got worse. It excited Edward more the closer we got. I really couldn't understand. But the more he got excited, the more violent his jumps seemed to be for me. It was so hard to hold on, especially when he wouldn't hold me anymore. Then I fell, off of Edward and down to the ground, I screamed when my grip failed me. I was spiralling down as Edward moved away. I hoped for him to stop continuing on to get what he seemed to find amusing. But nothing happened, he got further away, and I kept falling. But soon enough my scream faltered and I hit the ground crying. The last thing I heard was a loud crack, and I opened my eyes to see Edward prancing away, too very fast. That was the last thing I saw before my eyes finally closed.


End file.
